Taste
by alicefactor
Summary: jackson/scott. how scott feels after a full moon. pre-slash. don't like don't read. please review!
1. Scott

a/n: just a short and innocent oneshot about jackson/scott bonding kind of after jackson gets bit. i don't think i'll continue it :) but please please please leave comments, even in anonymous. haha i really get into lows as far as writing goes when i don't get any kind of feedback. :( also, request some other pairings? jackson/scott is just my favorite.

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

* * *

><p>The air chilled me to my bones. It was probably fifty degrees out despite feeling quite a bit colder without anything but a pair of dirty blue boxers to—literally—cover my ass. The full moons tended to end like this, with my mouth covered in a dry mess of blood, the cooper still sliding down my throat for the first few minutes until I could sneak back home. I hate walking home in the buff, usually I leave a spare pair of clothes out in the woods, but last night I had shredded my shirt into strips of blue nothing before I could get out of the annoying fabric. Still, despite the cold, I shimmied on a pair of jeans and began walking along the road home, it's early and the air smells a little like rain and pinecones. As I walk, admiring the sun rising high in the sky, the moon slid from sight quickly, as if hanging around would just burden me.<p>

All mornings after the shift were the same. Wake up, walk home, get ready for school. I was in step two of this process when a flawless silver Porsche gunned past me. I rolled my eyes, it could be assumed that the car belonged to only one person in Beacon Hills—Jackson Whittemore. I wasn't exactly fond of him, but who was I to say anything? My policy is to keep my head down and go with the flow. Now a days it's too risky to stand up and cause a scene, not that I was any kind of show stopper before I the change. As the red tail lights began fading around the familiar bend in the road the lights suddenly stopped, Jackson pulled over on the road and let his car idle. I wondered what he was waiting for. I approached the expensive vehicle, my eyes drinking in the sight of such a luxurious car before I heard a _click_, the door had opened and inside Jackson sat, alone. I was half expecting him to have Lydia with him.

"Get in McCall." He spoke almost quietly.

Part of me was silently thankful for the reprieve from the chill outside, but most of my mind raced to understand why my high school bully would stop to pick me up. He didn't even seem spooked by the fact I had dried deer's blood running down my chin to clavicle. I wasn't about to question it though. I got into the car, instantly the seat warmers caused a shiver through my frame. That felt amazing.

We sat in silence a little longer before Jackson gave a side glance in my direction. I gave him one back before my hands awkwardly clutched at the dirty jeans over my thighs. Well, this was awkward. I decided to look out the window until we reached wherever we were headed. The orange, yellow, and brown colors of autumn zipped past my vision as I watched. Slowly the colors faded into suburban houses and Jackson pulled up to mine. I was surprised he knew where I lived. It was nice of him to give me a ride and I made a move to unbuckle my seatbelt before I felt a warm and slightly clammy hand stop me.

"Wait." He spoke and it seemed weak, like he'd been broken. I finally took notice of the pain in his eyes and I silently wondered what on earth could have gone wrong. "I-I saw Derek last night." I opened my mouth to say something, however the thought was lost as soon as he pulled up his shirt's arm sleeve to reveal a deep, yet healing, bite mark. I knew the mark, is was the impression of a werewolf's bite. "It hurts."

I hissed at the sight. The blood drying around the wound smelled distinctly of my Alpha and I felt both repulsed by the sight but interested in the claim all at the same time. I looked at Jackson before gently grasping his forearm in my hands inspecting the wound closer. "Do you trust me?" I asked wondering if what I was about to try would work.

Jackson almost laughed, putting on a familiar cocky grin. "Nope. But I saw you walking and I figured if anyone would know how to make this shit stop hurting so bad it would be you, McCall."

I gave a half smile before bringing his reddened skin to my lips. His arm quaked a moment in fear I was about to bite him again. Instead my tongue poked out from between my lips and went to work licking the wound. I wasn't about to explain to him how Derek licked me like crazy after battles to heal me, however it was working. Jackson's posture instantly relaxed with the cool salve of my saliva while I got off on the taste of another pack member's blood. I was enjoying myself until I felt a little trail of saliva start down my chin and the striking realization that I would have to battle for my position in the pack set in. I instantly dropped the other's arm.

"What the hell McCall, I didn't say you could stop, did I?" He asked with his biting sarcastic tone, I growled in response. "Whatever. Thanks. I guess."

I got out of the car and entered my house, not looking back to watch Jackson drive away because I could hear the Porsche peel out of my suburban neighborhood. I first went upstairs and started on a shower, however he sweet taste of Jackson in my mouth had me detour to the sink in order to brush my teeth, which was almost saddening. Like, maybe I wanted to taste him.


	2. Jackson

a/n: excuse the excessive amount of werewolf bullshit i put into this. i'm no expert but… i just kinda made this up. enjoy.

if you reviewed last chapter make sure to read my response to your comments at the bottom of this chapter.

**also— if you want another chapter from derek's pov please review on this chapter or else i won't know!**

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

* * *

><p>He is always so dense. Yeah, dense is the word.<p>

McCall. I am so used to calling him McCall that I sometimes forget that his first name is Scott, but when I think about it, the short name really fits someone so simple. It's been about a week since I let him lick my arm—which was weird but totally justifiable. I asked Derek a few days ago why werewolf saliva would feel good on my bite, like a cool minty salve over the wound. He shrugged me off at first until I told him it was Scott who'd actually _licked_ me.

Not surprisingly, I guess werewolves have super healing powers. However, it isn't uncommon in real wolf packs for members to lick each other in order to tend to an injured pack member's wound. I guess that in werewolves, which are a combination of both wolf and supernatural voodoo, that somehow the enzymes in our saliva catalyst an extreme healing agent from pack member to pack member. Thus licking each other is a common ritual amongst werewolf pack members.

It caught me a bit off guard to hear that the ritual tongue-bathing was actually an intimate act, seeing as Derek also swiftly brushed over the fact he'd spent many harmless hours licking over Scott's flesh to calm his angered injuries. I felt a small pang of jealousy flare through my system, envisioning his figure perched over Scott's body, licking over his tanned skin, his tongue dipping into the area between Scott's neck and shoulder to heal. I shook the thought away though, careful not to let Derek sense my jealousy, he might misinterpret the scent of longing that lingered on me.

Scott was slow at catching onto things, he'd been clueless when it came to Allison's attraction but some how he was catching onto mine much quicker. Now as we sit in my bedroom I'm left to wonder if he can smell my feelings or sense my on-edge attitude. Probably. His behavior is marked with caution and his scent—though naturally sweet and inviting to me—has an atmosphere of distinct curiosity in it. I'm not sure if I want him to know how I've been feeling.

"I'm going to make us something to eat." I say going down to the kitchen to cut up some steaks. Scott likes his uncooked so I grabbed the meat cleaver and just hacked it up into smaller bites before tossing mine in a pan. When I was done cooking my meat I turned around to see my teammate sitting across the fine granite counter from me, his brown eyes searching for something. I played off his stare and smiled, "Glad you could join me Mr. McCall." I teased as he looked down at the counter, a little blush dusting his cheeks, cute.

"Thanks for having me over, Jackson." He said as he picked at the little cubes of meat I'd sliced. I was sliding the meat onto my plate when I let the side of my hand, the bit of flesh along my pinky finger, get singed by the pan in my hand. I hissed and tossed the pan into cold water as I nursed the burn under the cool stream. I had bit my lip enough to bleed in order not to curse—just a rule of the Whittemore household. When I felt the burn dying out I turned around only to see Scott standing awfully close to me. He cleared his throat but didn't way anything as he grabbed my hand.

I could tell from his eyes that he was nervous but he brought my hand to his mouth and his eyes fell shut, his dark and heavy lashes fanning over his cheek as he licked over my burn, his saliva instantly cooling over the burn. My posture instantly relaxed at this, I could feel water from the sink that had spilled over soaking into my Hugo Boss shirt, but I wasn't about to move and disturb him.

When he deemed my seared flesh covered Scott looked up at me, asking for permission. Somewhere between asking him over to my house and cooking for him I'd gained some respect. I nodded but I wasn't exactly sure what for. Suddenly the brunette was a whole lot closer and I held my breath as he leaned in, it seemed like he was going to kiss me. But instead he licked up my chin, collecting the blood from my bit lip. I smiled before he continued and pulled my head down so he could suck my bottom lip into his mouth, nursing the cut. Since the split lip was a minor problem I could feel the skin heal relatively quickly between his lips.

When he released my bottom lip, the swelling just fading away I realized I'd been holding my breath and I finally let the carbon dioxide out of my lungs. He nervously turned around. I could feel he was about to leave and the room suddenly felt a whole lot colder. "No, wait." I pulled his arm back so he would look at me. His big brown puppy-dog eyes stared up at me. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, it was short and sweet and I was completely shocked at even my own decision to do it. He leaned in a fraction of a second—this I am sure of—before he pushed away and grabbed his backpack from the hallway and dashed out the front door and hopped on his bike making a speedy getaway.

"That's right Jackson… screw everything up.

* * *

><p>REVIEWER RESPONSES:<p>

fountainxxpenny: thank you so much for your review! you inspired me to continue!  
>ladysilver: thank you! i really appreciate the review! i decided to address where the licking came in. haha it's a buch of bs but... i thought it was alright.  
>anon: thanks! i love other pairings aside from derekstiles too! :) i have another jackson/scott fic up but it's really ooc and random. but "phases" is a derek/scott/stiles fic i wrote but never finished :'(  
>netha: i appreciate the review! thank you for your imput it helped me to write this next part!<p>

remember to review if you want me to post a chapter from derek's point of view. i already wrote it but i won't add it unless i know people want to read it. it turns story into more of a one-sided derek/scott and a mutual jackson/scott...


	3. Derek

a/n: okay so here's the derek pov i mentioned. sorry it took so long to get up! please comment if you want more. otherwise i think this was a really good three-shot. if you're interested in au, "what ireland taught me" is another one of the stories. and i never finished a series called "phases". jsyk.

disclaimer: this story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. copyright of mtv and mtv networks.

* * *

><p>"Derek!" an angry little voice called out to me. I quickly appeared to my pack mate at the door of my charred home—or at least the remnants of it. It was Scott and he looked in distress, I felt a pang of something, maybe guilt, over it but I ignored the feeling. I was suddenly overcome with relief he wasn't sharp enough to smell the concern on me or sense the distress I felt for my beta. He was pacing the porch when I arrived and he seemed relieved to see me, his heart fluttering a moment. He smiled a crooked grin before walking to me. He tilted his head a bit. I was his Alpha and in a way the smallest twist of the neck like that was a sign of his submissive nature towards my status in the pack. I silently took a step closer in approval. Scott had no way of knowing of these silent gestures of pack dynamics but it was fine with me.<p>

"Yes, Scott?" I asked sounding more annoyed than I usually intended.

"I… I saw Jackson yesterday. Why did you bite him?" He asked a hint of hurt in his voice—though the emotion was written all over his face. Scott was a complete open book.

"Because he earned it. He was one of the ways I ensured becoming the alpha and that your ass would be saved." I leaned against the railing of my ruins as a finger traced the wood where I once played as a child. I looked back to Scott, once again nervously pacing. "Stop pacing. I know you're worried about competing for beta position but I think that you and Jackson can be co-betas. I think you have an interesting relationship. The animosity between you will soon grow tired and you guys will eventually get along. Besides, Stiles should calm the competition down—" his head snapped at the mention of his best friend. "Stiles won't be turned. I wouldn't sink my teeth into the brat if he were the last Omega on earth. But he has a place in the pack. It's just as the Omega, the lowest rank, but he does _belong_." I admitted to the other who's posture visibly relaxed with the explanation.

"I think Jackson is stronger and I'm worried. I… The other day when he was driving home he picked me up in his car and took me home. I thought it was nice so I wanted to return the favor…" He hesitated and a deep feeling of embarrassment came over him. My interest was piqued. "I did what you do for me when I'm hurt, I healed him. With my mouth."

My eyes visibly widened at the thought of what that meant. But suddenly Scott shook his hands in front of him.

"No, no, no! Not like… ew! I just… licked him. You know like you lick my wounds." He shrugged afterwards, though his face was still burning red like the first time I'd told him about the tongue-ritual. I was about to tell Scott he probably should have gotten on better terms with Jackson first—seeing as it was a more intimate action to clean the wounds of a pack member, but I was sure this would just freak him out.

"Oh. That's all?" I tried to play it off as nothing. But part of me was a bit jealous. By default as Alpha my wounds healed much faster than Scott's but it had taken a lot of coaxing to get him to heal even one of my chest wounds. Yet here he was telling me he'd gladly taken his high school bully's wound into his lips without a second thought. His silhouette gently crumpled a bit as his inner wolf sensed my jealousy and anger. I shook my head. "If that's all Scott you should leave."

Scott nodded before mounting his bike to leave. I went back inside and lie down on the remnants of my couch, closing my eyes as I remembered the first time I healed Scott.

* * *

><p>It was after we had a particularly nasty run in with a group of Kate's renegade hunters. They were wielding a lightning rod like she had and a couple had guns. They managed to graze my shoulder and scald some of the flesh off my back but Scott was much worse. He had thee burns on his chest and a bullet had gone through his calf. After I'd slipped into my Alpha state I shredded most of them and carried Scott back to my basement and laid him down on a clean set of blue sheets. He had passed out but when he came to I had water for him and explained to him how werewolf healing could be accelerated by a pack members' saliva. He tentatively agreed to let me heal him.<p>

He was apprehensive but his guard was let down as soon as my saliva worked on his burns. I worked on the three burns on his chest first, and watched as the singed flesh healed over pink and new as I worked. Next was his calf that I worked on for a quite a while until I myself was getting tired. Scott was sore but for the most part very cooperative. After I was done I wrapped his calf in a bandage and laid down.

I was quiet for a bit and is silently swished my saliva around in my mouth, the taste of Scott still on my tongue. It would be embarrassing but wrong to omit that I actually enjoyed the tangy flavor of Scott. His taste was completely unique and different, sweet but tangy, a little sour but entirely addicting. I'd found myself working much longer on his calf injury than was strictly necessary. I was wrenched out of these thoughts by a twitching nerve in my shoulder.

"Hey Scott…"

"Yeah Derek?" He asked looking over to me as he rolled over to lie on his stomach. He smiled over at me and I knew from that moment that just asking him to heal me would not be easy. My Alpha wolf yearned to claim him as more than just my beta. I resisted and smiled back.

"I healed you could you maybe heal my shoulder?" Scott immediately sat up and his face flushed. I was prepared to just let him leave if he didn't want to but he sat and thought about it a few minutes—waging an internal war over me. I smiled as the emotions passed by his features before he crawled over to the other side of me and began working on my shoulder. I have to admit it entranced me to watch him work on the wound, gently healing it in a matter of minutes. I also convinced him to heal the burn on my back. When he was done I could smell conflicting emotions on him.

He was confused and scared yet excited and hopeful. I couldn't tell which were stronger or towards me. All I know is that after all was said and done he spent the night sleeping in the basement next to me.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when I finally came back to consciousness and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I could smell Scott and walked out on the porch to see the distressed teen sitting on my front steps. He snapped his head around to see me as I leaned against the front door frame. "Hey."<p>

Scott wiped away what could only be tears before sniffling. "H-Hey." He turned back to look at the woods and I went to sit next to him on the stairs.

"You okay?" I asked but the waves of confusion and distress rolled off him like waves in the ocean.

"No." Was his answer before looking at me. I urged him to continue his explanation. "I went over to Jackson's today to study," My heart felt like something had squeezed it when he mentioned my second beta. "I… We… He burnt his hand and split open his lip when he was cooking for me. So. I thought maybe I should heal it. But it turned into a kiss and even though I'm not with Allison anymore, I don't know I kind of felt like I was cheating." I felt even more envy over the brunette girl's name passing his perfect lips. I wanted to comfort my pack member, I felt Scott's head lean against my shoulder and I didn't push him off. He was confused.

"Did you like it?" I asked and I heart the thrum of Scott's heart momentarily pause as if he was suddenly scared.

"Well, yeah." He tried to make the answer seem causal but I could hear the strain in it.

"Did you like it when you healed me?" I asked trying to determine if maybe he was discovering his affinity for the male gender or maybe… it was just Jackson? My own heart erratically beat at the thought of my first pack member finding a mate so soon. Part of me was just really attached to Scott.

"That's not the same Derek," He peeled away from my shoulder and looked at me in a wounded stare. "I think I like Jackson as more than just my co-captain. I'm afraid." He so honestly admitted to me that I could barely stand to think about my own heartbreak over this news. The moment was so tragic—here Scott was telling a man who loved him that he might have feelings for someone else.

"Oh." It was the only word I could articulate. I could sense he would nervously pacing and my own Alpha struggled to either claim him or help him with Jackson. It was leaning strongly towards claiming him for myself but I restrained my urges and leaned in to kiss Scott's forehead in an act of comfort. "Maybe you're finding your mate."

Scott cleared his throat but his face was so obviously imploring what a mate was.

"A mate isn't necessarily for life, Scott. But it usually denotes a long relationship shared with another werewolf. Most—like 99% of werewolves that find a mate don't leave them unless they're killed and even then they don't usually remarry or mate, but it's not impossible. I'd imagine that if Allison was turned you would have formed a much stronger bond with her. Anyways, the fact that you've got feelings for Jackson over his physical presence and when you heal him are probably signs that you've found a potential mate in him. We'll have to wait until mating season to determine how deep the connection is."

"Mating _season?_"

"You're a relatively new wolf Scott. I don't expect you to know everything, but like most animals, we do have a few weeks where we release pheromones to other werewolves in hopes of attracting mates. During this time you spend a lot of time… getting to know potential mates in the area in both human and wolf form. Usually it's a bit intimate—"

"More 'intimate' than licking him?" Scott asked a look of shock over his face.

"Yes. Sometimes wolves will…how do I put this delicately? Have sexual intercourse to figure out if they're compatible."

Scott looked about ready to pass out and all I could do was laugh at my beta's response to the news. His serious face seemed to pout as he realized I was laughing at his situation before he broke out into laughter as well. We spent a moment or two laughing before things went silent, just the sound of the woods playing around us. I admired his calm features a moment as he mulled over his situation.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Scott smiled up at me before shaking his head. "Thanks for the advice." He began to stand up when I heard the familiar crunch of tire wheels on the dead leaves surrounding my house. It was a pristine silver Porsche pulling up and my stomach churned. What did he need?

* * *

><p>an: thanks for reading! it only take a second to review and would mean a ton to me!


End file.
